Kingdom Hearts The Depths Of Twilight
by Caxkj The Negative Twilight
Summary: "The Keyblade is the balance, light and dark wage no war with this power. But with the threat, we will have to disregard this legend".
1. The Beginning

**Kingdom Hearts**

**Depths Of Twilight**

**Prologue**

_"Light and darkness. Two entitys seperated by the hearts of people. The worlds divided and forgotten by each other. The people still fight with the two powers, with only one keeping them balance... The Keyblade"_

**(Opening)**

_The Kingdom Key spins and falls from a single light. The blade hitting the water as the surface of the stream slowly brightens. The surface of the water shimmering different scenes of Destiny Islands, Sora, Riku, and Kairi playing together around the islands. The scene slows down at the edge of the stream, and moves upwards to the brown hooded figure staring at the water. A blue explosion covers the scene, the eyes of Ansem, Seeker Of Darkness, following. Sora, Donald, and Goofy glare at the Heartless 'man' before charging at him. The Guardian Heartless leaps into the air and heads straight for the camera, a fist striking from it._

_The scene shifts showing an enraged Terra charging with a dark aura at Master Xehanort. Their Keyblades clash with powerful swings. Master Xehanort stabs himself and his heart charges to a shocked Terra. _

_The heart changes to a striking Vanitus, slashing at Ventus, who knocks him upwards to the air, jumping also, spinning his Keyblade as a tornado emits from it, firing at Vanitus as he grins with over-confidence._

_The scene now shifts to a determined Aqua facing off a smirking Terranort. She charges, and the Guardian flies to the air, both Keyblade and fist meeting head on._

_Sora glares at Ansem and the World Of Chaos, then speeds at him with a vertical slash. Sora stabs himself with Ansem's Keyblade, his heart floating out and onto the world. The doors to Kingdom Hearts open, surrounding 'Ansem' with its blinding light._

_The scene changes to Roxas waking up in a dark void, flashes of Sora appearing around him. A man in a black cloak walking to him in front of a old mansion. Roxas stares at the amber eyes studying him._

_Scenes of Terra, Aqua, Ven, Xehanort, Vanitas, Sora, Riku, Kairi, 'Ansem', Roxas, Axel, Xemnas, all falling down an endless void. The camera follows and shifts through the void to the outside of a pair of green blue eyes staring downwards at nothing. _

_He slowly starts to fall back, his back hitting the dark floor, birds start flying from around him, all heading up to the dark sky while the dark brown haired boy just watches. Two lookalike images of him staring down at him, the grinning yellow eyed black haired boy and calm blank green eyed white haired boy. He then closes his eyes and the camera looks upwards. _

_The title of this story appears in the sky. Then the screen turns black._


	2. The Story of the beings of Darkness

**The Story Of A Heartless**

Everything has a beginning.

Nothing being an exception. All that was created has a story behind it's ancient cover. Anyone, anything; created for a single purpose, few rarely multiple. The creation of non-living and living things were made for a reason. All made with various or similar expectations. Made for wonder, adventure, power, saving...

Conquest.

Such as this realm.

Realms are a source of living, made to create species themselves. Places that become god-like homes themselves, realms are crucial to life, such are demensions, galaxies, universes. Worlds. The things they create to the extent of their will are bound to the places, residing within it and seeking comfort as well. In short, referred to as a 'home'. The realms house what they create for so long, giving its children almost everything they require to enjoy, to evolve, to _survive. _

But this realm is a unique one, it holds and hides secrets more dangerous and more powerful than any other realm. It rarely can satisfy its 'children', who grow with more hunger by the year. It was a realm that neither lives for the good of the universe, or the triumph of evil. It is destined to change the worlds for the better. This realm is the source of darkness.

The Realm Of Darkness.

And it's occupants, beings emotionless and merciless, the things that inspire fear into their foes, and satisfy the destruction of the worlds they are destined to conquer, these creatures, bred by the unlimited power of darkness, have a name that will be a legend for eons to arrive, a name for the slaves of darkness...

The Heartless.

Even mention of the name or the darkening realm and it's residents inspire fear and hatred to those dedicated to it's equal. In a dark persons perspective, the Light is not equal. The Realm Of Darkness was created out of hatred and war against their enemy. The creature that swarm in it were once people; ones who were dedicated to the darkness who either was overwhelmed by its might or willingly (foolishness) gave up their own beings to join as one with their 'religion'. Citizens of light also reside within the dark with the reason of being forced to lose their heart to its unending wrath. The Heartless are relentless, merciless, desired to capture any heart they can find and swallow them within the darkness that they so cherish. The darkness is all they have as their home, their only reason to live in the worlds, physically and mentally. It gave them life, and they serve it as their true ultimate master. True there are beings who are not these monsters that control them with the darkness gripping their hearts, but in the end, they become one with them. The Heartless will not allow anything to prevent their path for swallowing the light and whose who dwell it.

Today, however, has proven an exception of such.

The darkness was unusally quiet. No sound of hearts becoming one with it, no combat against whose who dwell on the light, no anything. The eerily realm has halted its advance in capturing hearts, the events happening a few seconds slowly adknowledging the creatures and their home. The shift of events has has taken a new course. Even the creatures of this realm can sense the change that has just occured a few moments ago.

Ansem, Seeker Of Darkness.

Was dead.

They could feel the light, their sworn and eternal enemy, rising in peace. Ansem was a rare and one of the most powerful Heartless to exist, one of the only two who maintained his human form and his descend into darkness. He was arrogant, manupulating, cunning, dangerous, the one who believes the hearts truly belong to the dark. He voices what all Heartless believe, and attempted to corrupt all light of the hearts and worlds. Now he has failed.

The Heartless will be in a frenzy, leaderless, directless, no leader to stop them from feasting away uncontrolling and running rabid around the worlds. A few worlds will be safe from the comsuption, as the Keyholes have been sealed within them. The Keyhole is the door to the heart of the world, a ludicrous thought but this universe is unique. When found, and opened, the keyhole reveals the light spreading around the world it protects. The Heartless search for these fascinating doorways, to unlock the huge secret behind them and tear the world apart, consuming it and joining the everlasting darkness. The Heartless will now attack in animalistic ways.

If there wasn't one more humanoid Heartless to take control of them and their master.

His body thin, wrapped in a brown cloak and commanding, his hair black that travels down to the middle of his backside as the dark he resides in, his eyes, yellow and merciless, cunning and dangerous, the eyes that will sting those of the light.

And his grin.

It was grin of triumph, a grin of power, a grin of pure satisfaction, a grin of death, a grin of a man who will accomplish anything. The grin that means it is almost time to rule and nothing will stop him at last.

Let the Organisation of those pathetic creatures that were never meant to exist play with the Keyblade Weilder. It will give time for him to set the options into motion. He will send the neccassary Heartless to keep the Nobodies busy. A grin mixed into a small laugh, dark intentions and evil sound emitting from his seemingly normal lips.

Kcxja, The Master Of Darkness, will rise to victory.

Nothing will stop him soon.

Nothing...


	3. The Nobody

_The Keyblades clashed with determined might, both refusing to halt until one becomes the vistor, one to be destroyed. The knocked each other back; both the owners of the ancient god-like Keys not panting, not giving up, not surrendering, just determined._

_Gold eyes meets green-blue eyes, waiting for one another to attempt the next move. A low groan came behind the younger man, the white-haired boy struggling to get up. The golden eye old man grinned evilly, dashing towards them, knocking the other Keyblade Weilder away and heading straight to the person kneeling. He looked as the old man brought his Keyblade straight down onto them. _

Two pair of green eyes opened faster than the average way of waking up. He stares at the white ceiling, contemplenting what these dreams he continues to watch were telling him. He clutched his head, softly rubbing it before slowly leaning up on his white bed, looking out to the open window next to him to the dark sky forever covering the empty world.

Why it is empty because, well, Nobodies were never meant to exist anyway.

Nobodies. Beings that lack the jurisdiction and requirement to exist. Emotionless, pitiful, these creatures are cast-offs of the body and soul. When a person's heart, stronger than the average heart, was stolen by the creatures of darkness, the Heartless, the body and soul that leaves behind molds into a will of its own, becoming something that was born without a heart, therefore no emotions, no feelings, no hope. These creatures wander, traveling through realms to somehow find and recover their hearts, to exist once again. The lowest form of Nobodies is the Dusk, the weakest and carrys out most of their masters orders.

The world they now reside in: a world that never meant to exist as well. This world, found by the Nobodies Leader, will be the home for the Nobodies, maybe for if they become whole once more. Though _if_ being the word that he will use, his doubts of them regaining their hearts by the Superior's plan. Doubtness was the one of the only things he possess due that he also being a Nobody.

When the strongest heart you can find is devoured by the darkness, the shell maintains into the strongest form of the Nobodies: the human form. They possess the distint memories of who they once were, and their orginal names. They desire the most to obtain what was once theirs. Together, there are fourteen humanoid Nobodies, but the name of the group will prove you different. This group they formed together to work as a team to get what they desire most. This group has their differences, some untrusting of one member or more. The tensions between the members is irrelevent to their Superior and his group.

Together they have formed Organisation XIII.

And they strive for what could soon be theirs.

He who looks out to the sky is one of those 'beloved' members.

Caxkj, Number 0, The Negative Twilight, a calm person who keeps quiet, knows when or when not to speak, talks openly only to members who he thinks he can trust. His white hair that goes down to his the top of his back and around his neck with the exception of the front, a fringe covering his right blank eye. He looked about 17, his pale skin almost reaching the normal pinkish colour all humans should've been with. He doesn't look so good-looking, in his opinion. The first humanoid Nobody to have been 'born' before the rest of the members, including their Superior.

He turned his gaze from the thundering sky, getting up from his resting and walking to the door, his black clothing, what all the members wear, already on.

The black cloak is a magical form of clothing that protects the wearer from the darkness, no matter where they are. A full-length black coat with a hood and a waist-high slit going up the back. It has a large silver zipper that fastens at the top and zips down to seal the coat. It has silver drawstrings for the hood decorated with a large silver bead hanging from the end and a silver chain ornament adorned with four large cylindrical silver beads that fastens to a loop on either side of the collarbone region. The coat gives the wearer also black boots, gloves, and pants, Caxkj would have to thank the designer of these fascinating coats later. It seems to give different feature depending on who is wearing them, examples are shown on some of the other members.

He opened the door, gave one glance to the dark sky, which is still firing lightning, and left the room, the door closing and and the silence penetrating the area once again.

The Grey Area, a medium-sized lounge where the members of the Organisation arrive to hangout, brood, or await their assignments for their missions. Two tables and a few couches spread around the grey room, and a huge glass window at the other end of the room, no walls next to it except for the ceiling, and left and right of the medium room. The members, minus their leader, go here every morning for their missions, as there rarely have been days off.

Seeing that Saix, Sceond-In-Command and Number VII of the Organisation, hasn't arrived yet, Caxkj walked to a one-seat chair, sat down, crossed arms, leaned back, and let the wonders of thoughts enter his never stopping mind.

It was the second since the arrival of the newest member, a boy who seems to be newly aware of himself. Roxas, Number XIII, The Key Of Destiny, Wielder of the Keyblade. The Keyblade, a magnificant weapon, the most unique and incredible creation in the universe. How Roxas managed to aquire this ancient weapon is beyond him. He will have to ask the Superior about this development later, perhaps after the mission. Could this be it? The answer they have finally been searching for? The way to finally gain their hearts? It is plausible, they may get what they lost. To obtain what they had been robbed of. It could be-

"Mornin' Teeno!".

Caxkj would've jumped at the sudden outburst greet, but he was used to this as it has happened several times. Only one person called him that, he almost sighed in exaspheration and looked up at the scarred grinning man staring at him.

Xigbar, Number II, a rather strange tall man, his hair in a bizarre long ponytail, stripes of black, dark pink going down almost to the top of his legs, an eyepatch worn on his right eye, a scar following above and below the same eye, and another scar crosses his left cheek. Xigbar is one of the most manipulative members, the elite spy and gossiper of the Organisation, his famous phase "As if" can be an annoyance, but he doesn't use it all the time, thankfully.

He continued grinning almost like a madman, looking like he was about to attempt something amusing to him.

Being the polite one, Caxkj responded in a gentleman voice, pushing the annoyance from his voice, "Good morning Number II, I trust this day has already gone well for you?".

The scarred man shrugged, "The usual, get up, normal walk, no interruptions, and see you up and boring early again. Rinse and repeat.".

Caxkj nodded, "By 'normal walk', I assume you were looking for information and blackmail for our fellow members?".

Xigbar smirked, "You know me so well. So what's on the Thoughts of Caxkj today? Oh wait don't tell me, let me guess. Our new Keyblader.".

It was a statement, Caxkj half smirked, they know each other more than everyone. Caxkj has made a sort of bonds, well bonds being quite a word, he'd say 'thread'. The thread made with him and mostly all the members, he respects them all and treats them like allys than rivals and enemies as most of the members do.

"What gave that away?.".

Xigbar scoffed, "It's no wonder Teeno. Something new pops up and you get interested in it like Xemnas and Kingdom Hearts.".

Caxkj nodded, "The new arrival certainly is an interesting one. You think he could really be him?".

Xigbar paused, "You really think so huh?", time passed before the Freeshooter smirked, "As if! Who cares! Maybe today we'll get easy missions. Oh look, the calvary has arrived.".

Caxkj also looked to see the other members enter the room. Maybe today will be an interesting one after all. He stood up walked over to Saix, ready to begin the assignment of today.

This is Caxkj, the calm and serious of The Twilight Trio.


	4. Mission

The mission was, in a term The Savage Nymph would say, _boring. _

It was nothing but simple recon and take out a number of Shadow Heartless. It was quite surprising to discover the Heartless would attack an extraordinary world such as this.

Twilight Town, the name given for its extraordinary sight: the sun never setting, but kept on shining throughout the light town. It was a wonder how the residents managed to rest through the almost blinding sunlight. It was on this world that Caxkj would go to relax, as its name and sight were all that he requires. The world is mostly made of a large town, a few forests and mountains randomly placed here and there. Most of the buildings were painted in a bright orange colour, hence giving its towns name more meaning. This world resided in the Realm Of Twilight, he wonders why the Heartless would attack here.

It was with hearing and following the 'lovely' sound of screaming and a heart being snatched like an easy fish (though he despises fishing) that The Negative Twilight discovered his targets (practice).

Shadows: the smallest and easiest form of the Heartless, simple black creatures as tall as Caxkjs knee. A round body with four fingered tiny black arms, and short feet with no toes, yellow eyes blank and looking around with a hungry gaze around the area, searching for more hearts to devour and deliver to their master. When alone, a single shadow Heartless would be like a fly to swat. But in packs, they are almost formidable. There were 6 shadows right in front of him. They gazed at Caxkj, believing him to be the next fresh thing with a heart on the menu.

They were about to be disappointed.

They leapt into the air, higher than the average human can jump. Caxkj concentrated, extending his right palm and calls to the Twilight he allies. His call was heeded. A light sphere emitted into his waiting hand, parts of orange swimming around him. The sphere fired on its own accord, assaulting the stretched palm of the nearest leaping Shadow. A small explosion clouded the heartless, as it seemed to surround them all. Caxkj walked off, travelling to find more of the small dark creatures. The smoke cloud evaporated, and the spots where the Heartless once were was full of empty air.

There are two types of Heartless: The purebloods and the emblems. Purebloods were the first type of the dark creatures; they once all resided within the Realm Of Darkness, but are now released. They all consist as dark shadowy like creatures that hold no captured hearts within them, as the little the darkness you have within you, the more a pureblood Heartless you become. The Emblems, Heartless that have their insignia on them somewhere, are created from those who have more darkness within their hearts than the people who become the purebloods. They all have different sizes and forms, some more powerful than the other.

It took five minutes for him to find the rest of the dark shadows, in front of the towns train system station and home to the clock tower, crawling around like the insects they are. They looked around, poking their heads up and looking as if sniffing the area for more hearts to devour. Another energy sphere emitted from Caxkjs awaiting palm, its power glowing and the sound of its charging up caught the Heartless attention. All small beady yellow eyes were on him in a second and his soon-to-be attack. They would've reacted faster hadn't the sphere already fired from his hand, consuming them all in a flash of blinding light before turning into huge smoke afterwards. The huge grey cloud stayed for a few ten seconds before evaporating back into normal air. He merely kept a blank expression and looked into the sunset, the light never resting on its own. It looks as though that the Heartless have stopped assaulting this world for today. You would bet that they would return to this shining town tomorrow. And it seemed there was nothing else to recon for today. He faced his gaze to the way he came from, the path leading down to the streets. He stretched his covered arm out, his palm making a 'stop' sign and watched an oval shape, covered with darkness and purple on the inside. The Corridor of Darkness looms over him. There was no hesitation in him as he stepped into the darkness, the Corridor closing and sinking as he headed straight back to the castle.


End file.
